More than just Friends
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: AU: Navidad es significado de paz y felicidad. Pero no para todos es igual. Para algunos significa todo lo contrario. Pero hay momentos que logran hacer la Navidad más feliz para ellos. Momentos que pueden marcar el comienzo de algo nuevo. *YamatoxSora*


**Konnichiwa minna-san! He vuelto, no estoy muerta!... He me aqui con un nuevo fic, es algo deprimente, pero fue lo que se me ocurrio. Bueno este fic es algo Dark y contiene daños a uno de nuestros personajes favoritos. Pero mejor lean y averiguen de quien se trata. Espero que les guste! **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic Merry X-mas! y que dejaron reviews. Tambien mil gracia a los que leyeron mi fic I saw you! Y eso...**

**Ahora con el fic...**

* * *

_**"More than just Friends..."**_

**_(Más que solo Amigos.)  
_**

_**Por 'Ayumi'.**_

* * *

Era Noche Buena, una más... Una mas como el resto de las otras. Él no sabía cual era el verdadero significado de la Navidad, ya que, para él, todas eran lo mismo, sinónimo de una cosa: Dolor; sufrimiento tanto emocional como físico. Para él ya no había diferencia, todo era siempre lo mismo. Su padre llegaba a casa, cansado, malhumorado, melancólico; culpándolo a él, como siempre, por aquel terrible accidente hace ya diez años, cuando su madre y su hermano menor murieron.

Fue un accidente automovilístico, ellos iban camino a casa de sus abuelos para la cena de Noche Buena, pero por un mal reflejo de su padre, un descuido, se estrellaron contra un poste… Su madre y hermano salieron mayormente heridos, pero cuando la ambulancia llegó, ya era demasiado tarde.

Aquel accidente, para él, fue un trauma que nunca pudo superar. Desde entonces, no confiaba en la gente, no dejaba que nadie se ganara su afecto; por temor a que, si algún día lo hacían, si algún día se preocupara por alguien, quisiera a alguien, lo perdería igual que a su madre y a su hermano… Ese era su mayor temor. Pero su padre, fue peor… su padre perdió la razón y lo culpó inmediatamente por ello, golpeándolo con rabia. Durante el año, no le hablaba, ni siquiera se preocupaba, pero al llegar Noche Buena, llegaba a casa ebrio y lo golpeaba hasta cansarse.

Y así eran todos lo años, pero este año, fue mucho peor. Los golpes que antes le proporcionaba solo le dejaban moretones y uno que otro raspón, pero nada más. Pero esta noche, llego completamente ebrio, casi sin poder caminar. Él se acercó a ayudarlo a pararse, pero fue para peor… Su preocupación solo le provocó más ira a su padre…

**º**

**º**

**º**

El hombre, ebrio a más no poder, entró a su _hogar_ casi arrastrándose.

"¡EN… hip… CASA!"- y tras decir eso cayó al piso.

El muchacho observó a su padre, ante de acercarse a ayudarle. Tenía la esperanza de que este día fuera diferente de los otros años… Y lo sería, pero no como él esperaba…

"Papá… Déjame ayudarte…"- dijo. Sujetándolo con fuerza y levantándolo del suelo. Pero luego deseó haberlo dejado ahí.

Su padre, encolerizado ante la preocupación de su hijo, apretó el mango de la botella que tenía en la mano y lo golpeó fuertemente con ella, lanzando al chico al suelo.

"Ahhh…"- se quejó.

"¡NO ME TOQUES!... ¡ASESINO!.. ¡TÚ DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTO EN LUGAR DE TU MADRE Y TU HERMANO!. ¡POR TU CULPA MURIERON!"- gritó el hombre, pateando a su hijo en el estomago y golpeándolo a la vez con la botella en donde pudiera.

El muchacho solo se quedo quieto en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza. Escupió sangre. El dolor se le hizo insoportable, solo pensaba en como deseaba que su padre lo matara de una vez, para no sufrir más. Entonces sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza y luego algo liquido. Se miró las manos y tenía sangre… Su padre le había roto la cabeza, no una herida profunda, pero no por eso menos importante. Miró a su padre, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa, y aprovechó eso para salir corriendo, lejos de ese lugar, lejos de esa realidad… lejos de su vida.

**º**

**º**

**º**

Así fue como llegó al parque. Sentado en esa banca miró las estrellas. Como deseaba que su madre aun viviera, la necesitaba, necesitaba amor de madre… Necesitaba amor… Eso era lo único que no conocía, puesto que nunca se lo dieron… No desde el accidente.

Necesitaba que alguien lo amara… No… Necesitaba que _ella_ lo amara, _quería_ que _ella_ lo amara. Ella, la única persona que, sin importar lo mal que a veces la tratara, sin importar que la ignorara la mayor parte del tiempo, que le dijera que lo dejara en paz; seguía a su lado, luchando por su amistad, por su cariño. Y lo había logrado, solo que ella no lo sabía. Él, poco a poco la había dejado entrar en su corazón, sin que ella lo notara. Porque le encantaba verla luchar sin cansancio contra aquella barrera que él ponía ante los demás, con esa personalidad alegre, radiante, única. Barrera que día con día, iba desvaneciéndose ante ella y solo ella.

Y él también quería amarla y dejarla ocupar su corazón por completo, pero tenía miedo… Tenía miedo que ella pudiera rechazarlo… Miedo de que, si él llegaba amarla, podría perderla. Perderla, eso era peor que morir.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que no vio a una chica pasar frente a él, ni a los tres hombres que la seguían. Se tocó la cabeza. El pañuelo que se había puesto había detenido la sangre por el momento. Pero ya no importaba, ya nada importaba.

'Lo siento… Sora…'

Escuchó un grito, que le resultaba muy familiar. Era de ella, de Sora. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y la vio, arrinconada en un árbol, apunto de ser atacada por tres hombres. Entonces sin un segundo pensamiento, salió corriendo en su ayuda. Solo tenía una cosa en mente: Protegerla de cualquier peligro.

"Ven aquí, muñeca, nos vamos a divertir mucho…"- dijo uno de los hombres, agarrándola del brazo. Eso soltó su ira.

Los otros dos hombres ni siquiera lo vieron aproximarse, ni siquiera supieron lo que les pasó, ya que para cuando se dieron cuenta, habían sido casi noqueados y arrojados al suelo. El tipo que tenía sujeta a Sora, se dio la vuelta al oír a sus amigos quejarse, solo para encontrarse con un puño. Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido para él y antes de reaccionar, ya estaba en el suelo, junto con sus amigos, quienes miraban a su atacante asustados.

"Yamato…"- susurró Sora, aliviada.

"Pero…"- se quejó el hombre que había sujetado a Sora, solo para recibir una patada en el estomago.

"Escúchenme… La próxima ves que le pongan un solo dedo encima, los mataré… sin piedad alguna…"- susurró Yamato, de una forma que aterrorizó a los hombres, quienes a duras penas, se levantaron y se fueron.

* * *

Sora regresaba de comprar lo que le faltó para la cena, cuando decidió pasar por el parque, en lugar de la avenida… Ese fue un error.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz. ¿Por qué?... Porque, después de seis años, estaba logrando traspasar aquella barrera que su amigo Yamato ponía ante la gente. Seis años de esfuerzo, estaban finalmente dando frutos. Y se encontraba satisfecha, porque sabía que en el fondo, él le tenía cariño… Cariño. Solo cariño.

Suspiró. Deseaba que ese cariño fuera amor, pero no podía forzar las cosas, y menos con Yamato, ya que sabía que él tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos y algo más. Además, si ella quería que Yamato la amara, quería que fuera por voluntad propia. Y eso lo lograría con tiempo, pero estaba dispuesta esperar todo lo que fuera necesario con tal de ganar su confianza y su corazón por completo. Y sabía que algún día, quizás no muy lejano, eso sucedería.

Comenzó a tararear una canción, la canción que Yamato le había tocado una tarde, diciéndole que ella lo había inspirado. Sonrió feliz, esa tarde fue la primera vez que lo vio sonreír de verdad y se sentía dichosa de ser ella la que recibió esa sonrisa. Y también cuando la besó en la mejillas, eso la había sorprendido, pero le encantó. No fue el beso que ella esperaba recibir de él, pero era un comienzo. Que significaba que se estaba abriendo a ella. Que confiaba en ella, aunque no ciegamente como ella confiaba en él.

**º**

**º**

**º**

Las clases de la mañana habían terminado y Sora buscaba a Yamato para ir a almorzar. Y ella, una vez más, le preparó el almuerzo, aunque lo hacía gustosa. Incluso si él decía que no lo quería, ella sabía que era mentira, porque se lo comía con ganas. Desde una de las ventanas del pasillo del tercer piso, lo vio salir del gimnasio. Se alegró al verlo y salió corriendo a alcanzarlo.

* * *

Yamato salió del gimnasio, tratando de no ser visto por nadie, en especial por su fan club de locas. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el patio, pensando en como solucionaría su actual problema.

'Muy bien, la canción esta terminada… Ahora solo tengo que pedirle que me acompañe al gimnasio y decirle que le tengo una sorpresa, toco la canción y le digo que ella fue mi inspiración… Sin la necesidad de mostrar algún afecto… Será difícil…'

La noche anterior había escrito una canción, Sora fue su inspiración. Y quería hacérselo saber, pero no sabía cómo. En especial si tenía que evitar mostrar algún afecto. Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil estar a su lado y no abrazarla o besarla. Era una fortuna que no haya hecho nada de eso… aun.

De repente escuchó a alguien llamarlo, una voz muy familiar para él.

"¡YAMATO!"

Vio a Sora correr enérgicamente hacia él. Sonrió levemente.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó Yamato, una vez Sora estuvo frente a él con su adorable sonrisa.

"Vamos a almorzar."- dijo, enseñándole las cajas que preparó en su casa.

"Pero yo no…"

Sora no lo dejó terminar. "Yo te preparé el almuerzo, ya deberías saber que siempre lo hago."- replicó.

"Si, pero… Takenouchi ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que yo no quiero que me prepares el almuerzo?"- dijo. Él nunca la llamaba por su nombre, pero no le molestaba que ella lo hiciera.

"¿Y cuantas veces debo decirte que me llames por mi nombre?"- dijo sonriendo.

Yamato no respondió. Eso hizo que Sora ampliara su sonrisa.

"Bien, ahora vamos a comer."- dijo tomándole la mano.

Yamato no se quejó, de hecho no le molestaba que ella mostrara su afecto.

Caminaron a la parte trasera de la escuela, nadie iba para allá, así que tenían paz y tranquilidad. Ese era su lugar secreto, solo de ellos dos. Sora le entregó el almuerzo que le preparo y comenzaron a comer.

"¿Cómo esta?"- preguntó Sora, luego de unos minutos.

"Delicioso."- dijo Yamato, mirándola de reojo.

Sora sonrió. Porque esa simple palabra, que aunque Yamato no quisiera, tenía algo de afecto, valía la pena el esfuerzo de cada mañana. Continuaron comiendo en silencio. Cuando terminaron no dijeron nada, solo permanecieron callados. Hasta que el receso terminó. Se levantaron, pero antes de encaminarse a su salón. Yamato habló.

"Espera…"

"¿Qué sucede, Yamato?"

"Yo… tengo algo que… mostrarte, pero ahora no… ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en el gimnasio a la salida?"- preguntó Yamato, muy nervioso.

A Sora se le iluminaron los ojos ante esa petición. "Seguro."- respondió contenta.

Luego de eso se fueron a su salón.

* * *

A la hora de la salida, Yamato esperaba por Sora en el gimnasio. La vio entrar y le indicó que se sentara en el lugar que le había preparado. Entonces, cuando Sora se sentó, él comenzó a tocar y cantar.

Sora lo miraba embelesada, aun no entendía lo que pasaba, pero no le importaba, solo sabía que Yamato le estaba cantando una canción… en privado.

Cuando Yamato terminó, se acercó a ella, era obvio que no recibiría una ovación, como solía hacerlo, pero no la necesitaba. No ahora. Tomó una silla y se sentó junto a Sora, esperando su opinión.

"Estuvo… hermosa, maravillosa."- dijo Sora.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado, ya que…"- dijo Yamato. Sora volteó a verlo. "… Tú fuiste mi inspiración, Sora."- dijo y le sonrió.

Sora se sonrojó exageradamente. "Bueno… gracias."- dijo.

Yamato se inclinó hacia ella y le beso la mejilla, sorprendiendo a Sora. "Vamos, te acompañare a tu casa…"- dijo y se puso de pie, recogiendo sus cosas.

"Muy bien…"- susurró Sora, mas para si que para Yamato, se puso de pie y lo siguió a la salida.

**º**

**º**

**º**

Volvió a sonreír por su recuerdo. Sin duda esa sería una muy linda Navidad.

'No sé por qué… Pero Yamato me inspira algo, que me hace confiar ciegamente en él… Como si yo supiera que siempre estará ahí para mí, cuando lo necesite… Siempre.'

Tan inmersa iba en sus recuerdos, que no vio al chico que estaba sentado en la banca que había pasado, ni a los tres hombres que la seguían y que se habían acercado mucho a ella. No lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

'¡Oh no!'

"Jeje… Hola dulzura…"- dijo uno de ellos. Mientras los otros la rodeaban.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?"- preguntó Sora con temor.

Dos de ellos la tomaron de los brazos y la arrojaron cerca de un árbol. Cayó al suelo, pero no gritó. Se levantó rápidamente y se puso de espaldas al árbol. Vio a los hombres acercarse y acorralarla ahí y sintió terror. Sabía lo que le harían, lo veía en sus ojos. Ellos la violarían y con suerte la dejarían viva, pero si eso pasaba, prefería que la mataran para no tener que vivir con ese peso. Entonces, gritó, con todas sus fuerzas.

Uno de los tipos la calló con un golpe en la cara. "¡Silencio, perra!"- dijo, tomándola del brazo. Sonrió maliciosamente. "Ven aquí, muñeca, nos vamos a divertir mucho."

Cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver lo que le harían. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Quería, deseaba que alguien la rescatara… Quería que Yamato estuviera ahí para protegerla… Sin embargo sabía que eso era imposible ahora. Así que se preparó para lo peor… Pero nunca llegó. Solo escuchó unos sonidos extraños y luego sintió como el hombre que la tenía sujeta, la soltaba para caer lejos. Abrió los ojos y se vio entre el árbol y…

"Yamato…"- susurró aliviada.

"Pero…"- se quejó el hombre que la había sujetado, solo para recibir una patada en el estomago.

"Escúchenme… La próxima ves que le pongan un solo dedo encima, los mataré… sin piedad alguna…"- susurró Yamato, de una forma que aterrorizo a los hombres, quienes a duras penas, se levantaron y se fueron.

Sora solo lo miró aliviada y sorprendida por aquella actitud. Yamato se volteó lentamente hacia ella, con una mirada de preocupación. A él ya no le interesaba si Sora se percataba de cómo se sentía hacia ella, solo quería asegurarse que ella se encontraba bien. La inspeccionó, buscando algún rastro de violencia o… _algo_. Pero no vio nada, con excepción de su mejilla, que estaba roja. Sora permanecía en silencio, solo se dejó hacer.

Yamato acarició la mejilla golpeada y la besó, luego la abrazó. "¿Estas bien?"- preguntó. Sora solo asintió. "¿No te hicieron nada?"- dijo, rompiendo el abrazo lo suficiente como para mirarla.

"No, no alcanzaron."- dijo Sora.

Yamato suspiró. "¿Qué haces en la calle a estas horas, Sora?"- preguntó.

"Solo salí a comprar lo que me faltaba para la cena…"- dijo algo apenada.

Miró a Yamato unos momentos y entonces, se percató de las heridas que tenía. Lo inspeccionó. Estaba herido en todas partes, en la cara en los brazos y piernas. Su ropa tenía pequeñas marcas de sangre, que, a pesar de la oscuridad, las vio. Estaba muy mal. Su preocupación por él apareció al instante.

"Yamato ¿qué…?"- dijo, tocando una herida en su mejilla, un corte, no muy profundo.

Yamato hizo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?... ¿Quién te hizo esto?"- preguntó.

Ishida desvió la mirada. "Nadie."- dijo tajante.

Sora tomó su rostro y sintió el pañuelo que tenía puesto, estaba mojado. Acercó una de sus manos y vio que tenía sangre… la sangre de Yamato. Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. "Yamato, por favor, no me mientas…"- susurró al borde de las lagrimas.

Yamato vio como las lagrimas caían y eso le dolía mucho. No podía mentirle, nunca, y mucho menos así.

"Mi… padre."- dijo.

Sora lo miró no creyéndole, pero la seriedad del chico le dijo que era cierto.

"Pero… ¿Por qué?"- preguntó.

Yamato decidió que era hora de que Sora se enterara de la verdad. Ella sabía que su madre y su hermano habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, pero nada más. Le diría todo, le confesaría uno de sus mayores secretos.

Suspiró. "Porque él me culpa por la muerte de mi madre y de mi hermano, de hace diez años, ellos murieron este día, en Noche Buena."- dijo.

"¡Pero eso fue un accidente!"- exclamó Sora.

Yamato se encogió de hombros. "Pero él me culpa… Pero siempre es así."

"¿Te golpea todos lo días?"

Yamato soltó una pequeña risa irónica. "No, solo para Noche Buena, el resto del año solo me ignora… Pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos, no pienso volver a ese lugar."

Sora no aguantaba las lágrimas, nunca se imaginó que aquel niño frío de once años que conoció, sufriera tanto desde que tenía siete. Diez años y Yamato nunca dijo nada a nadie.

"Sora, no llores…"- dijo Yamato, tiernamente.

"Lo siento, debí haberlo notado…"- sollozó.

"No, Sora… No es tu culpa… No quiero que pienses en eso…"

"Pero…"

Yamato la calló. "Por favor."- pidió.

Sora asintió. "Yamato, ven conmigo, hay que curar esas heridas antes de que empeoren…"- dijo, le tomó la mano y se lo llevó a su casa.

* * *

Al llegar Sora lo llevó al baño para atender las heridas enseguida. Se sorprendió al ver la cantidad que eran, y también al ver los trozos de vidrio en sus brazos. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver el corte el la cabeza. No era profundo, pero pudo ser letal. Al terminar le dijo que él se quedaría a cenar y le ofreció si se quería quedar durante un tiempo, ya que no era bueno que anduviera por ahí. Yamato aceptó, no entusiasmado, pero era eso o volver a su casa, porque definitivamente no dormiría en la calle. Además sabía que a la madre de Sora no le molestaría.

Sora se encontraba terminando de preparar la cena, mientras Yamato la observaba desde el mesón. Ninguno de los dos había dicho algo desde que entraron a la cocina. Una vez lista la cena, comieron en silencio. Y les estaba resultando muy incomodo.

"Puedes dormir en el sofá…"- dijo Sora.

"Muy bien."

Luego de intercambiar esas palabras no dijeron nada hasta después de cenar. Que tampoco fue mucho.

"Será mejor que no acostemos, ya es tarde y… tú debes descansar."- dijo Sora.

Yamato solo asintió.

Sora fue por unas mantas y se las entregó a Yamato, luego se fue a su habitación.

"Buenas noches."- dijo y luego cerró la puerta.

"Buenas noches…"- murmuró Yamato y se preparó para dormir.

* * *

Era casi media noche y ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Sora solo pensaba en lo sucedido esa noche, horas atrás. Y Yamato solo pensaba en lo mucho que quería confesarle lo que realmente sentía por ella. Así que, finalmente se decidió. Yamato se levantó y fue a la habitación de Sora. Golpeó la puerta ligeramente una vez y luego entró.

"Sora… ¿Estas despierta?"- dijo cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sora estaba nerviosa, estar en la misma habitación con Yamato, en la noche, solos, era una fantasía casi imposible. Pero ahí estaban.

"Si."- dijo. "¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó sentándose en la cama.

Yamato se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. No sabía como o por donde empezar. Suspiró. "Sora… Yo quería decirte que… que yo… te quiero mucho."- dijo finalmente.

Sora emitió un grito ahogado. Yamato la quería, eso tenía que ser un sueño. Pero antes de responder, Yamato habló de nuevo.

"Quiero decir, tú eres mi mejor amiga… mi única amiga y eso…"

Sora sintió decepción. "Yo también te quiero mucho, Yamato. Eres mi mejor amigo."

Yamato la miró y le sonrió.

Mejores amigos. Ellos sabían que eso era solo una fachada, que en el fondo eran más que eso, pero tenían miedo de ser rechazados y por eso callaban. Ya que preferían ser lo mejores amigos a no ser nada en absoluto.

'¿Eso es todo?... ¿Nunca avanzaremos?' pensó Sora.

'¡Tengo que decírselo!' pensó Yamato. "Pero, Sora, hay algo mas que quisiera decirte."

"¿Qué es?"- preguntó Sora, sin poder evitar la pequeña esperanza que se formaba dentro de ella.

"Yo… tú…"- respiró profundamente. Alzó la vista y vio el reloj digital de Sora. Era media noche. Era Navidad. "Feliz Navidad."- dijo.

Sora lo miró confundida. "¿Qué?"- pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Yamato ya la estaba besando. Tardo un poco en responder.

Al comienzo fue tierno y dulce, pero luego se hizo ansioso y apasionado. Yamato la recostó lentamente sobre la cama y siguieron besándose por unos minutos más. Al romper el beso ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos. Solo estaban ahí respirando agitadamente.

'Me gustaría que fuéramos mas que solo amigos.' pensaron al mismo tiempo, esperando que el otro supiera lo que pensaban.

Pero al abrir los ojos, lo vieron en el otro. Supieron que eran mas que amigos, solo necesitaban tiempo, hasta que ambos estuvieran listos para decirlo. Ya que aun no lo estaban. Pero lo esperarían.

"Feliz Navidad."- dijo Sora, sonriendo.

Yamato también sonrió. Y volvieron a besarse. Se acomodaron para dormir, ahí los dos abrazados, curando cualquier herida que el otro pudiera tener. Sora se acurrucó más a Yamato y se durmió lentamente. Yamato no, aun tenía mucho que pensar.

La Navidad, para Yamato, antes, solo significaba dolor y sufrimiento. Pero esta vez, no fue así. Un solo momento durante la noche hizo que aquel día tan especial tuviera un mayor significado, uno más alegre. También supo lo que era el amor y le gustó la sensación que esto produce, al estar junto a ese ser amado. Ya que, si bien él y Sora no dijeron nada, sabían que lo dirían eventualmente. Y que, algún día, realmente serían más que solo amigos.

Yamato solo esperaba que ese día llegara pronto, muy pronto. Cerró sus ojos y el sueño se apodero de él.

'Te amo, mi Cielo…'

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Bueno eso es. Espero que les haya gustado! Un aviso, estoy trabajando en una secuela de Merry X-mas, pero tardara un poco. Bueno nos vemos y dejen reviews, please!**

**Ja ne!**

**_Edit: 30.03.2008  
_**


End file.
